Modular telecommunication cords are used in the field of telecommunications for connecting between modular telecommunication devices. These cords hold cordage, which is comprised of a series of wires, within an outer jacket which, in turn, protects the cordage. Generally, a communication modular plug is located on the ends of the modular telecommunication cord, for connecting to modular telecommunication devices.
In accordance with the latest modular telecommunication cord design, one end of a sled is inserted into the outer jacket of the telecommunication cord, thereby providing a means of externally arranging the series of wires in the cordage. Wire arrangement is usually performed according to the polarity of the wires, although wire arrangement may be performed for other reasons. A metal crimp ring is also used to provide strain relief on the outside of the outer jacket.
Unfortunately, the cordage is difficult to hold while manipulating the wires for purposes such as arranging and inserting the wires into the sled, and inserting into a housing. To accommodate this difficulty, production operators generally have a tendency of wrapping the cordage around their fingers, thereby providing a better grip of the cordage during manipulation. This generally used technique causes the length of the wires to be uneven within the outer jacket of the cordage. Finally, when the wires are situated in the sled, they are trimmed.
Production of the finished modular telecommunication cord requires insertion of the wired sled into a housing, which, in combination with the sled, provides a means of connecting the modular telecommunication cord to modular telecommunication devices. Unfortunately, insertion of the wired sled into the housing, by holding the cordage, provides a further strain on the wires of the cordage, and additional shifting of the wires.
During the transmission and reception process of a telecommunication device, a receive signal, received from a first transmission line, can be corrupted by a transmit signal located on a second transmission line. This corruption is oftentimes referred to as an "echo" in that the corruption is substantially similar to the transmit signal, although attenuated in amplitude and delayed in phase in comparison. As such, each modular telecommunication cord has its own echo. One source of this echo in the cord is attributed to the length of wires in the outer jacket of the cordage. This "echo" is generally cancelled by the modular device to which the cord is attached. If however, numerous cords are attached to the modular device, via modular plugs, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the modular device to provide "echo cancellation" for all cords attached. Different lengths of wires within the outer jacket of the cordage provide different "echoes," thereby making it difficult for the modular device to provide accurate echo cancellation for all modular telecommunication cords attached thereto, without excessive cost for additional echo cancellation devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for creating modular telecommunication cords having similar echo properties.